This invention relates to lighted signs and displays, and, in particular, to a display module which controls a sequence of lights, for interconnection with modules of the same kind to form a display system.
Some of the most effective signs and displays are light displays using patterns of changing brightness. These include complex marquee and casino signs in which patterns appear to move through sets of lights formed in elaborate shapes. In recent years, large computer-driven light arrays have been used to form stadium scoreboards of great versatility. All of these elaborate displays are, of course, expensive. They ordinarily represent a highly specialized, carefully planned installation. A computer-driven array can be standardized, reducing cost, but the user is limited to using a light array of a standard shape.
A much simpler display is the use of a changing brightness pattern in lights that form a border of a sign. This is ordinarily accomplished with a rotating motor that sequentially activates switches controlling the lights in the border. Such a display can be made relatively inexpensive; on the other hand, it is quite limited.
The present invention concerns a simple, inexpensive, but versatile light control module which can be utilized as simply as a Christmas tree light controller or can be interconnected with as many other such modules as desired to form complex light displays.